Although several new projects are included in this proposal, the over-all major emphasis of our MBRS Program at Prairie View A&M University has not changed. The program continues to be designed to produce biomedical scientists and foster health related research and improve academics at this University. The late Dr. J. E. Berry, our former MBRS Director for over ten years, and Dr. Arthur Washington, our more recent past MBRS Director, set a tone of excellence in this program and it will be maintained. The projects included are 1) Recombinant Pseudotuberculosis Proteins for Vaccines and Diagnostic Reagents. 2) Synthesis of Benzo(c)phenanthridine derivatives. 3) Interactions of Fucoidan with Proteases, Activators and Inhibitors of Coagulation and Fibrinolysis. 4) Molecular and Immunological Analysis of Pasteurella Haemolytica RTX Toxin. 5) Dietary Fatty Acid Positional Distribution and Genetic Effects on Cholesterol Metabolism. 6) Cellular Basis for Pregnancy Recognition. 7)Amino Acid Carrier Characteristics of Mammalian Glutamyl Transpeptidase. and 8) Biological Implication of Milk Iron and Vitamins in Development of Anemias. In addition to research activities in the School of Arts and Sciences, the establishment of a modern "State of the Art" Cooperative Agriculture Research Center (CARC) at the University has added new stimulus for basic research. A great deal of collaborative research activities between the Natural Sciences and CARC have occurred. Also seminars for MBRS participants and research scientists at CARC have provided an opportunity for students and faculty to present their research and discuss possible solutions.